fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Lily Donell
Mallowmelt ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Madison and James had the perfect life. They had each come from noble families, and they each had very prestigious abilities. Madison and James had fallen in love a few years after Foxfire, then settled down pretty quickly and had a child. Their daughter, Lily, was very happy and they loved just playing with her. That's why what happened was such a tradgedy. Their lives were so great. But when Lily was 6 years old, her father mesteriously went missing no one knew why. The reason is still unkown today. Madison was devestated, but still tried raise Lily on her own. It was hard, but she tried. After about a year Madison couldn't handle it anymore, and left. Lily woke up alone in the house, and used the lepmaster to go to her aunt and uncles house, and has been living with them ever since. Her aunt and uncle were newlyweds when it happened, so they really had no idea how to take care of a child, so they hired Aya Edain, daughter of her aunt's close friend, to come help them out after school. At this point, Aya had become a role model for her, and all in all, a really good friend. Now, Lily is 9 years old and eagerly awaiting to manifest a special ability. She doesn't really remember her parents, but what ever she does remeber is always happy. Her aunt and uncle love her very much, and even though they do get into arguments alot, they're happy to have Lily and can't wait to have their own child. The one thing Lily envies from all of her friends is a sibling. Most of her friends have an older or younger sibling that they can either confide in or boss around. She wants one too. This is why she cannot wait for her aunt to finally have a baby so she can have a littke cousin to boss around! 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Personality: Lily is a very happy little girl, despite the murders of her parents three years ago. She is a very lovable little girl that loves to laugh and is fun to be around. Her enthusiasm is contagious. You never walk away from her without a smile. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Madeliene McGraw 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Lily enjoys painting and drawing and would love to improve her artistic skills. She is also good at levetating and telekenisis. Lily is not so humble and often brags about her achievments, and girls her age don't really appreciate that, and she knows it. So one of her goals is to not brag too much. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz'''What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts '''C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) I'd like it if she couyld be a flasher or an empath. Thanks! ---- Category:Approved